


Third Time's the Charm

by dustandroses



Series: Accidental Charm [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Cliche Fic, Fall for SX 2010, M/M, POV: Spike, PWP, Willow Made Them Do It Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-20
Updated: 2011-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-17 04:18:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustandroses/pseuds/dustandroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This time, Spike's determined to show Xander who's got the upper hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third Time's the Charm

He loved it when Harris begged. The bastard had seized the upper hand last time with that tasty bit of aggression, but this time Spike was securely in the driver’s seat. Not that he didn’t appreciate a bit of rough and tumble from time to time, and that had been an impressive bit of domination. Who the hell would have thought old Droopy Drawers had it in him?

But now it was time for Harris to learn what over a hundred years of experience could teach him. Spike had him down on the exercise mats, one leg over Spike’s shoulder as he worked his slick finger in and out of Harris’ tight ass. He was gasping and pushing his hips up to meet Spike’s thrusts, as if he would die if he didn’t get more right now. A second finger slid in beside the first, and Harris shouted, his eyes wide in surprise as Spike grazed past his prostate.

“Oh, my god! Oh, my god!!! Do that again!” His face was flushed, his mouth open as he gasped in pleasure – a lovely sight.

“Oh, you like that, do you?” Spike teased. “Want more?”

“Yes! Please? Please!” Christ. Spike’s cock felt like it was carved from granite, just from listening to him beg. He needed to be inside Harris, and it needed to be soon.

“That’s the way. Let me know how much you want it.”

“Give it to me. Please?”

Such desperation. Who was Spike to deny such a pretty plea? He slid another finger inside, stretching and filling, smirking at the way Harris’ cock jumped, droplets of pre-come smearing on his stomach.

“Do it, Spike. Do it!”

“Do what, then, Harris?” Spike wanted to hear the words. “What do you want? Tell me.”

“Oh, god,” Harris moaned. “Don’t make me say it. You know what I want.”

“Oh, no. You’re not going to hang this all on me. You want it as much as I do.”

Harris shook his head in denial. “If it weren’t for Willow’s spell…”

“Won’t fly, Harris. Lie to the others all you want, but you can’t lie to me. You want me. You want what I can give you. When they break this spell, you’ll still come back to me. Tell me what you want.”

Harris slipped his leg off Spike’s shoulder and wrapped it around his waist, pulling them together, their cocks sliding up against each other producing powerful sensations that caused them both to cry out.

“You know what I want, Spike. You’re the one who talked me into it, with your sexy damn voice and your seductive ‘I want to fuck you’ words. So do it, you bastard, do it!”

Close enough.

Spike couldn’t have held off much longer in any event, so he eased his cock into Harris’ slick hole, not taking as much care as he should, but risking the blinding headache for the chance of relief for his aching balls. Bloody hell but that boy was tight! And Christ but he felt good.

Spike set up a steady rhythm, using every trick to make Harris cry out and beg for more and harder, his legs pressed up against his chest as he held himself open for everything Spike had to give. Neither of them was going to last more than another few minutes, they’d been so worked up before they’d started. Spike slipped his arms up under Harris’ knees and opened him up just that tiny bit wider, shifting his hips to make sure his cock ran across Harris’ prostate with every stroke.

The boy was babbling now, his words making little sense – a steady stream of beautiful bastard and arrogant, sexy cocksucker and something about never forgiving Spike for ruining him for everyone else. Spike took it as his due. He knew he was good. It was about time somebody else did, too, even if it was only Xander Bloody Harris with his fucking gorgeous, begging eyes and his eager tongue. Fucking hell but Spike wanted him. Not just now, but from now on, and he’d be damned if he let those goody-two-shoes busy-bodies take his boy away from him. Xander was his.

He could feel his orgasm sneaking up on him, and Spike shifted his knees to get better traction on the slippery mat. He started grinding into Xander’s ass, eliciting a shout of pleasure from Xander, who clenched his muscles in retaliation and Spike almost lost control.

“Bloody fucking hell!”

Holding himself up off Xander, Spike locked eyes with him, pushing them both harder and faster until Xander cried out Spike’s name, his back arched as he came, his cock spurting between them. He held on tightly to Spike’s shoulders as Spike continued to pump into him, getting closer and closer. Then Xander turned his head and bit sharply into the side of Spike’s neck. The unexpected mix of pleasure and pain shattered the last of Spike’s control and drove him into a blinding orgasm.

“Bloody bastard!” Spike gasped when he could speak again. “That’s twice you’ve done that. Where the hell did you learn that trick?”

It was Xander’s turn to smirk. “When you’re forced to read dull, dusty books on a daily basis you learn to keep your eyes peeled for anything that might prove interesting.”

Spike eased himself over onto his side, ignoring the tendrils of jealously that scratched at the back of his mind. He asked casually, “Has the sex life of vampires long been an interest of yours?”

Xander shrugged. “Well, it was more interesting than reading about the reproductive cycle of giant demon slugs.”

Spike snorted. “There’s not much that isn’t more interesting than Arlglacg demons.”

“My point exactly.”

Xander’s grin pulled Spike in like a magnet, and he leaned over, his hand going out to run through Xander’s hair as they kissed. They just got better and better. Spike was trying to decide which kind of Xander kisses he liked best - the hot, passionate ones, the slow, languid ones or the aggressive, domineering ones – when he heard the door open behind him. He didn’t stop kissing, as a matter of fact, he kicked it up a couple of notches, leaving Xander dazed and blinking as they drew apart. Fuck but he looked good like that.

“Not again!”

Xander’s breath caught as he realized who was watching, his face bright red as he stammered, grabbing his shirt off the floor to hide his nakedness. “But I locked the door!”

The Watcher’s heavy sigh was answer enough.

“Xander, how could you?” Red’s voice was heavy with disappointment.

“Hey, it’s your spell…”

“They broke the spell last night, Xander.”

The Slayer’s voice held equal parts frustration and disgust, and Spike sneered at her over his shoulder. He desperately needed to teach Bitchy to respect her betters. No one had the right to speak to his Xander like that.

“Broke it?” The look on Xander’s face was priceless. It restored Spike’s good mood, and he lay back on the mat, stretching, not even thinking about hiding his smug smile, or anything else that might be on view.

“Told ya.”

Xander’s eyes wandered a lazy path up Spike’s body, his admiration evident in the heat in his gaze. His hand reached out, idly running along the trail of hair that led down to Spike’s cock, which responded eagerly to Xander’s attentions.

“Xander!” Red’s high-pitched squeal made his boy jump, his hand jerking back as if he’d touched a hot coal.

“Naked!” Xander threw the shirt he’d had in his lap at Spike, who snorted laughter as his half-hard cock made the fabric tent obscenely.

“Naughty bits!” If Red’s voice got any higher, she’d have dogs howling for miles around.

Snatching the shirt back to cover his own lap, Xander realized his mistake as Spike’s cock sprang into view, and he yelped, almost high enough to challenge Red’s ear-bursting cries. He scrambled wildly, flinging himself over Spike in an effort to cover up both their ‘naughty bits,’ and bringing their cocks into contact with each other. They moaned at exactly the same time.

Spike grabbed a double handful of Xander’s ass, and rolled his hips, laughing breathlessly as Xander’s eyes crossed from the pleasurable sensations.

“Oh, god!” Xander’s heated cry made Spike grin.

The Watcher spoiled Spike’s fun, pulling Xander off him, and wrapping him in Spike’s coat.

“Oi, Watcher! We aren’t finished yet!”

“You’re quite finished, Spike. I want you out of here, now.” He threw Spike’s jeans at him and turned back to Xander. “Put your clothes on, Xander. We’ll be waiting for you inside.” Then he was gone, hustling the witch and the Slayer out ahead of him.

“But…” Looked like Red wanted to stay for the show, but the Slayer pulled her out of the room and the door slammed shut behind them.

They dressed in silence, Xander avoiding Spike’s eyes. Spike threw on his duster and lit a cig, stomping into his boots before heading for the back door. He turned back to Xander, who was looking back and forth between Spike and the door his friends had left through. Spike couldn’t help him with his friends, but he could make sure Xander knew he had options.

“Coming, Xander?”

He looked at Spike in shock. “You called me…”

Spike shrugged casually. “What? Think I didn’t know your name?”

“Well, it’s just that you never use it…I mean…”

He trailed off hesitantly, and Spike rolled his eyes. Bloody humans. They were such high maintenance creatures. Good thing this one was such a good shag. Spike pulled out the heavy guns.

“You know,” Spike drawled seductively, “it’s been years since I was fucked.” He smiled at Xander’s wide-eyed stare. “You want that, Xander? You want to fuck me?”

Xander gasped and grabbed his cock through his pants. “Don’t say things like that while I’ve got clothes on…it leads to unsightly wet stains!”

Spike smirked. Oh yeah, he still had it.

Xander glanced back in the direction of his friends.

“Don’t worry about them, mate. Give ‘em some time, they’ll come round. In the meantime…”

Xander grinned at him. “Right. Let’s get the hell out of here.”

That was more like it. They walked out the back door together.


End file.
